This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The use of fast acquisition FD-FLIM devices to find a temporal correlation of histone acetylation and the implementation in our lab of N and B with a conventional confocal microscope are the goals of the visit